


Terrorist

by Yukito



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A Cross-Over Fic





	Terrorist

The grid was always active. There was always something going on, some issue of national security having to be dealt with. Sometimes, if MI5 was lucky, all they had to worry about for the day was escorting a bunch of national dignitaries to the pub. Today wasn’t one of those days.  
  
Lucas stepped into the grid only to notice the bustling of his co-workers. It was the sort of bustling that mean something pig had just happened or was about to happen. His eyes passed over Ros and landed on Jo. She was the easier of the two to ask.  
  
“What’s going on?” He still had a paper cup of coffee in his hand, though he suspected it would have to be thrown into the bin shortly.  
  
Jo looked up from the screen of her computer and offered Lucas a brief ‘good morning’ smile before her expression became serious and she answered. “We just stopped what looks like was going to be a major terrorist attack in central London. We caught one of the people responsible and they’re bringing them in now.”  
  
Lucas frowned. He didn’t like the sound of someone almost committing a terrorist plot without MI5 even getting a whiff of it. Whoever was responsible, they were good. He had his money on the Russians.  
  
***  
  
“In here?” He asked almost rhetorically to the guarding standing out front of the interrogation room and didn’t even stop to acknowledge the nod from him. Lucas had gotten up to speed rather quickly and now it was his responsibility to interrogate the prisoner. Whatever group the prisoner worked for had been trying to blow up one of the country’s leading physics laboratories. MI5 was still trying to figure out why.  
  
Lucas North pushed through the sound-proof doors and paused as he stepped into the small, dimly lit room. Sitting on the opposite end of a steel table on a small, uncomfortable steel chair was a woman who didn’t fit the look of a terrorist. Lucas found he had to blink twice before he gathered his wits and focused on the task at hand. He walked up to the empty chair across from the woman in handcuffs and sat.  
  
“So, who are you working for?”  
  
The woman looked over at him with a look that he swore was irritation. “I told you all before, I’m not working for anyone. And I’m certainly not a bloody terrorist.”  
  
He could tell from her accent she was from London. One of the richer sides too.  
  
“Alright,” He said as he took the moment to look her over more intently. She had a worldly sort of air about her. Approachable too. Not the sort that went around blowing things up.  
  
“How about we start with something easier then, like your name.”  
  
The woman paused, seeming to consider whether or not it was worth it to give her name. Lucas noticed the careful consideration as he remained silent and kept his gaze unreadable steady.   
  
“My name is Martha. Martha Jones.”  
  
Lucas offered the woman a tiny, controlled smile. “Alright Miss Jones. Can you tell me why it is we found you in Saxon Laboratory’s with enough explosives to take out a city block?”  
  
“They weren’t that sort of explosives.” Martha said matter-a-factly. “It wouldn’t have done anything to anyone outside of the building and we had made sure no one was in it at the time.”  
  
Lucas raised a single eyebrow. “We?”  
  
Martha glanced briefly away and then back. “Me. I meant ‘I’ made sure.”  
  
Lucas knew that she had meant ‘we’, but nodded anyways, pretending to acquiescence.   
  
“I’ve never come across a bomb that didn’t explode before.” His tone was on the sarcastic side. He didn’t believe Martha’s explanation.  
  
“No, you wouldn’t have.” She seemed to have been expecting his reaction.  
  
“Care to explain to me how it works?”  
  
Martha looked like she was about to roll her eyes, but didn’t. “I don’t understand it, I just know what it does.”  
  
“Then how can you be so sure it wasn’t going to destroy part of London?”  
  
“Because I know.”  
  
Lucas felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. That meant there was a new development. He paused, looking at her silently and intensely, before standing. He could feel her eyes on him as he exited the room. Both of them knew they weren’t done yet.


End file.
